This invention relates to filtering apparatus, and more particularly to an elongate fluid filter assembly that is resistant to clogging.
When water is pumped from a stream or a well for drinking or irrigation, it is generally passed through a check valve before reaching the pump so as to hold a priming fluid between operations of the pump in the case of the common centrifugal pumps. A filter is generally connected before the check valve to trap solids that would otherwise render the check valve inoperative. Most in line filters clog up after a short period of use when in certain applications. This reduces flow and efficiency of operations, necessitating cleaning or replacing the filter. A need exists for a simple, inexpensive filter that does not clog up so easily.
Fluid filters for this purpose are generally of the type with a large surface area and limited depth to cause minimal pressure drop and have enough area so that as pores are clogged by solids the remaining surface will provide free fluid passage. However, the pores are so readily clogged that the useful area is too rapidly reduced in many applications.